Shantae and Sora: Keyblade warrior and the Half Genie
by cornholio4
Summary: How would a Keyblade user and a half Genie get along as a couple? Sora/Shantae. Picture is Shantae and Sora by Deviantart user PersempreKH used with permission.
**Shantae is a franchise that I have gotten into thanks to buying some of the games on the 3DS EShop and the PS4 Network, I had not seen anything pairing her up with one of my new fave game protagonists Sora so I decided to do this. I decided to list this as incomplete just in case I would want to add more to it. Picture is Shantae and Sora by Deviantart user PersempreKH used with permission.**

Scuttle Town, right of this moment the town's half-genie protector Shantae was humming to herself as she was in her home in Scuttle Town's lighthouse getting her hair ready for her date with her boyfriend. She was happy to be able to have a relationship with someone and it was someone who had a responsibility to use his magic powers to protect others and stop evil as well. Well in truth her boyfriend Sora was a sort of alien who used his magical weapon called the Keyblade to fight darkness on various worlds but it was the same idea, sort of.

"There, sure hope I don't have to mess it up by having to attack someone with it." Shantae chuckled to herself while talking to the reflection in the mirror she was looking at. She then looked to the purple dress (that matched her hair) that she had bought for the date; she had managed to convince Scuttle Town's Mayor Scuttlebutt to give her a raise so that she could buy it. Doing a short dance to use a magic spell in order to change from her Arabian get up into the dress she then looked into the mirror.

"Looks just perfect, I will always look my best for my special warrior." Shantae told herself with a smile as she looked into the reflection while doing several poses in the dress. She remembered first meeting Sora, dark creatures had attacked Scuttle Town that did not seem to have her arch nemesis Risky Boots involved, Sora came to deal with it and after meeting they fought them off together.

After convincing him to stay for a while and getting him to come back for visit they grew attracted to each other which led to Shantae deciding to make the first move by taking the unsuspecting Sora into a kiss (which turned out be the first kiss for both of them). After she let him go she laughed at his flustered face (the fact that he was a cute adorable boy as well as a fierce warrior was one of the things that appealed the most to her.), though embarrassed he ended up asking Shantae if she would kiss him again which she was happy to oblige, after that they had become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Grinning when she looked out the window and saw Sora's Gummi Ship landing, she ran outside and greeted Sora as he walked out the door. "You look beautiful Shantae." Sora told her with a smirk as he greeted his girlfriend but looked taken aback when she looked offended.

"Are you saying that I wasn't beautiful before?" Shantae asked with her arms folded up feeling a bit mischievous and wanting a bit of fun by messing with him. Sora sputtered apologetically by Shantae laughed as she told him "just kidding Sora, just wanted to see your reaction is all."

Of course Shantae knew he was embarrassed whenever Shantae flirted with him up close while wearing her usual Arabian attire and also when he would see her dancing in it. Sora thought Shantae looked incredible in all her attires (especially her usual one which reminded Sora of Jasmine's clothes) and he did like to see her dancing. She was an incredible girl who always looked to Sora and knew what it was like to be a protector against evil.

Taking her by the hand and showing her into the Gummi Ship, Sora drove it to Destiny Islands his home, he showed her around the shop and though Shantae preferred the shops of her own home she thought that they looked nice nonetheless. Sora had treated them to a dinner at a restaurant there and Shantae thought that the food tasted nice. Sora had taken Shantae home where his mother was. "Oh you must be the nice Sora has told me about." Sora's mum had said noticing her son and his girlfriend going through the door.

"Yes it is me Shantae, the half genie girl who will banish him to a volcano if he breaks up with her." Shantae told her introducing herself in her own way which made Sora and his mother sputter but laughed after saying she was kidding. Shantae had to reassure Sora that she would be alright if they had ended things on their own.

"But of course at the moment, we don't have any problems and are not even considering breaking up?" Shantae questioned which made him nod with a smile. Shantae later was happily lying down on the sand on the beach looking at the ocean with Sora next to her and their hands being held together. The sand might be getting into her shoes and it might dirty up her dress but she did not mind as she could get the sand out by washing out something later (it was worth having such a perfect moment with her boyfriend).

"Shantae, I know you aren't the type of genie that grants wishes but I wish that we can be together for a long time." Sora told her and she smiled at her while taking him in her arms and giving him a kiss which he returned. She then let him go after a minute so he could be lying down again.

"That is one wish that you can consider granted Sora, you mean a lot to me like my friends Bolo, Sky and Rottytops so I do want us to be together for a long time." Shantae told him as Sora was making plans for their next day out together, he was sure she would like being taken to Neverland so they can fight Captain Hook's pirates together with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys.


End file.
